Raspberry
by Mechanism Unknown
Summary: If you pick them at the right time, they can be of the perfect sweetness. Tamaki/Kaoru. One-shot.


**Title. **Raspberry  
><strong>Author. <strong>Mech  
><strong>Project Start. <strong>11/18/11  
><strong>Applicable Genres. <strong>Romance, angst?  
><strong>Rating. <strong>K+  
><strong>Canon. <strong>Hmm, I'm not sure... I reference the manga at one point, but it's not that important.  
><strong>Warnings. <strong>Shonen-ai. This is a companion to _Cranberry_, and somewhat of a continuation of _Cherry_, though it's entirely plausible to read this on its own. In fact, don't even bother reading _Cherry_ – in retrospect, it's not actually that good.  
><strong>Pairings. <strong>Tamaki/Kaoru, implied Kyouya/Hikaru and Kyouya/Tamaki, and as much one-sided Tamaki/Haruhi and Hikaru/Haruhi as there is in the canon  
><strong>Summary. <strong>If you pick them at the right time, they can be of the perfect sweetness.  
><strong>Inspiration. <strong>I was dying for some Tamaki/Kaoru fluff, of which there is a sad lack.

The quote presented later in the story is from the J-Drama _My Little Chef_.

.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

_The door I'd open – Heaven knows  
><em>_But you're so worth it  
><em>_You are  
><em>– Ellie Goulding, "Guns and Horses"

.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Elbow on the desk and chin propped in his hand, Kaoru stared at a random spot on the wall. As much as he would prefer to have Hikaru still here, he at least thought that in his twin's absence he could actually get some homework done, but it seemed that Hikaru was a distraction even when he wasn't there. Scowling at his own inability to stay focused, Kaoru pressed his palms into the desk and forced his gaze onto his math textbook.

"What are you doing all alone on such a beautiful evening, _mon cheri_?"

Kaoru glanced up to see the one and only Tamaki standing in the doorway, holding out a rose in perfect, gentlemanly congeniality. Kaoru's cheeks flushed at the nickname.

"Milord... What are you doing here?" he asked instead of answering the original question. In a sort of answer, Tamaki offered his charming smile as he pranced over to the other's chair. Spinning it around to face him, he knelt and extended the rose.

"Why, I'm here to see _you_, of course," he smiled, peering up at Kaoru from where he rested his head and free hand on Kaoru's knee. Gingerly, Kaoru took the flower, swallowing down whatever it was that was bubbling in his chest. With the intensity with which Tamaki was staring at him, he had to keep his own gaze turned away.

"So... you knew I was alone?"

"'Course. Kyouya told me he was going to steal Hikaru for a bit."

"And you don't mind?"

For a moment, the smile faltered. "Well, I'd much prefer it if mommy had picked someone other than that unscrupulous twin of yours,"—Kaoru threw him an insulted glare, but he missed it.—"but that's what he wanted." He settled into a resigned sigh. Meanwhile, Kaoru pondered over how this was the first time he had heard of Kyouya actively wanting something besides profits. Then, in a burst of energy, Tamaki stood and danced around to the other side of Kaoru's chair. To the redhead's surprise, he was suddenly pushed towards the exit. "So? What do you say? Shall we go for a stroll? We could get some lattes and—Do you like lattes?—or hot chocolate — everybody loves hot chocolate—"

"_Lord_, wait," Kaoru pressed, grabbing onto the frame before he could be rolled out the door and hopefully not down the stairs. "It's cold outside – I need to grab a jacket." Yet as he stumbled to the closet, he found himself laughing.

"No worries – my love will keep you warm!" Tamaki proclaimed.

"I'm flattered, though I somehow doubt that," replied Kaoru as he threw on a pea coat. Though seemingly nonplussed, he couldn't help but question Tamaki's use of the word _love_. Without a moment to spare, the exuberant blonde latched their arms together and took him away. Kaoru had just enough time to grab his wallet and cell phone before being hauled out the door. Once outside, Tamaki guided them into his waiting car.

"Roppongi Hills, please," he told the driver.

"Why there?" Kaoru asked, curious as to the specificity and the surprising choice of a more upper-class establishment.

"Have you been? They have a beautiful courtyard, though the garden is mostly grey this time of year." Suddenly, he turned over a worried glance. "Is that okay?"

"Sounds perfect." Kaoru smiled, not wanting to let that frown last when it was over him. On the way, Tamaki told him all about his newest idea for a host club event – a Victorian-style dance party, inspired by his recent reading of _Pride and Prejudice_.

Once there, they did as planned and grabbed a couple lattes – Tamaki bringing out his cash before Kaoru could even move – before moving into the courtyard for a stroll. The chilly, night air rested still and quiet, save for the few other pedestrians. As they walked along the cobblestone, Tamaki slid his free hand into Kaoru's as if they were just another couple. The latter shivered, but not because it was cold.

"You can call me, you know," Tamaki said quietly, catching the other by surprise, "if you're lonely. I'll try to rescue you whenever I can, but sometimes – I'm sorry – I might not be able to tell."

"T-thanks..." he stuttered because he didn't know what to say to such an offer. He couldn't tell Tamaki that he wasn't supposed to ever be lonely because Hikaru was supposed to be there, and when he wasn't because Kaoru had pushed him towards Haruhi, then, well, that was his own damn fault. "Don't you get lonely?" fell out of his mouth before he could realize that it was probably rude. Then again, the Hitachiins were not known for keeping their mouths shut around Tamaki.

"Of course," he answered without falter, "but I've been alone a lot longer than you have, so I'm used to it." As Kaoru stared up at the blonde, Tamaki suddenly seemed a lot bigger. It was times like these that Kaoru wondered if the constant, cheerful smile was genuine, or if he truly wore the thickest mask of them all. He called to mind something he had once heard in a TV show—

_Happy people know what they have to do to be happy. That is why they are happy._

—and considered it as a plausible explanation.

_Is that why I'm not happy? Because I don't know what to do to be happy – without Hikaru?_

Fingers tightening around Tamaki's, he took a long sip of his drink.

"Do you like it? Is it good? Can I try it?"

"Sure," Kaoru answered once he processed the suddenly normal questions. "What about yours?"

"Yep, delicious." They briefly exchanged drinks, complimenting each other of their respective choices. When Kaoru got his back, he probably thought too much about the lingering sensation of Tamaki's lips on the edge of his cup and whether or not the same thing was running through the other's mind.

"The stars are beautiful tonight," commented Tamaki. "Shall we sit for a bit?" Though he doubted they'd be able to see much through the city lights and over the shopping malls, Kaoru nevertheless joined Tamaki on the nearest, stone bench. Soon enough, he found himself unable to concentrate on the stars as an arm slid around his waist. Another shiver ran up his spine. "Oh, Kaoru, are you cold? Is that why you've been so quiet?"

"No—" Kaoru started, but found himself pressed closer against that warm body regardless. His head was gently guided so that it rested against the other's chest. Warm breath fell upon the top of his head. "I was just thinking." But soon enough all coherent thoughts left him as his mind became overwhelmed with this closeness, this affection, this simplicity of him and Tamaki and no one else and nothing else. It was perfect. _Too _perfect.

Tamaki shouted. For a horrified moment, Kaoru worried he had spilled his latte in his absent thinking. Then, "Kaoru, why are you crying?" A hand reached up to brush his cheek; a bit of an exaggeration. "Did I do something...?"

Kaoru pushed himself back from Tamaki and all his misplaced perfection. "This isn't right," he said, shaking his head repeatedly. "This isn't how it's supposed to be at all. Haruhi should be here, not me." Or at least one of them should have been with Hikaru, not Kyouya. Maybe Kyouya should have been there with Tamaki instead. This wasn't anywhere near how he had planned it. Setting his drink aside, Kaoru turned his frustrated gaze away.

"Why is that?"

"Because..." He choked down a sob, but he had to say it. "Because you love her."

"But I love you, too."

Of all possible responses, he would never have expected that one. His jaw dropped as he looked back at Tamaki. "No," he decided, "you can't. You don't even know what that means." The only explanation was that the blonde didn't know what he was talking about. The same signs... they just weren't there.

"Do you?"

"What?" Kaoru asked, more annoyed than his tone should have been.

"Know what love means," clarified Tamaki.

"No," he answered after a moment, "but it doesn't matter. You've no reason to love me. I'm immature, and selfish, and stupid..."

"So am I."

Kaoru leaped to his feet, fingers curling into fists. Stupid? Yeah. Immature? Sure. But— "How can you be selfish when you do nothing but sacrifice yourself for the sake of other people?" he nearly shouted. How could Tamaki not see how blindingly heroic he was? How he had saved them all?

Kaoru faltered at how calmly Tamaki was starting at him now, watching with his _I know what you just said; do you? _smile and soft, always beautiful eyes. Standing, he took Kaoru's hands into his.

"You tell me, Kaoru," he said softly, giving it a moment to sink in. "Do you not deserve love, too?"

"Well... maybe. From Hikaru," Kaoru finally answered, still unable to meet the other's eyes. "But not from you. You could have anyone in the world. Why would you love me?"

"I don't know," he admitted, laughing a little. Lifting one hand to Kaoru's face, he caressed his cheek, gently guiding his gaze upward. "Does love need a reason?"

"I... I guess not," Kaoru swallowed. The prospect of loving someone other than Hikaru was terrifying.

Tamaki nodded emphatically in agreement with that answer. Taking Kaoru's hands again, he pulled them back onto the bench, straight backwards so that Kaoru ended up in Tamaki's lap. Kaoru flushed at their position and how his hands ended up bunched in the other's jacket so that he wouldn't fall over. Tamaki just grinned.

"You're right, though," he continued. "I don't know what love means. Would you like to figure it out with me?" He wrapped his arms around Kaoru's neck and touched their foreheads together. Kaoru shivered at the puffs of breath ghosting across his lips, contrastingly warm against the night air.

"Yes, please," he answered, surprising even himself with his determination in voicing his own, true desire. He wasn't even sure who kissed who; Tamaki pulling him down closer; he himself tugging Tamaki forward by his jacket. When they let go, Tamaki was, at first, still smiling. Then, he shuddered as if splashed with cold water.

"Eep, you _are _cold," he exclaimed. A second later Kaoru found himself engulfed in a bear hug, laughing at the silly, childish gesture; a second after that, lifted to his feet. "We should get you home. Unless..." Tamaki stopped in the midst of picking up their forgotten drink cups. A nervous hand went up to his lips. "Would you like to sleep with me tonight, Kaoru?" His eyes watered with hope. Surprised by the offer and unsure of what to do about it, Kaoru took a moment to answer. In this time, so too did he wonder whether the implications of such phrasing were innocently missed, or if there was a chance Tamaki knew what he was talking about.

Finally, he nodded. "I'd love to." Undoubtedly, he was blushing.

"Really? Wonderful!" Flinging the cups into the nearest trash receptacle, Tamaki grabbed him by the arm and dragged him off towards the exit. As they rode to the second Suou mansion, Kaoru realized he should probably notify Hikaru so that the older, overprotective twin didn't completely freak out when he came back home to find nothing but the rose Kaoru had left on their desk. As the younger twin took out his cell phone, he suddenly got a wonderful, awful idea; a classic, Hitachiin smirk spread across his lips. He could sense Tamaki eying him warily.

_Hope u had fun on ur date w Kyouya-senpai. Im sleeping w the lord tonite c u 2morrow :)_, he typed into the text message editor. Let Hikaru's dirty mind play with that. _Send_. A second later, his phone beeped with an incoming call. Just as Kaoru was about to answer it – prepared for aghast screaming on the other end – the phone was ripped out of his grasp and the _End _button pressed.

"Hey, Lord, what was that for?" he exclaimed, shocked at the rude gesture and from whom it had come.

"Could he say something to change your mind?" Tamaki asked. Kaoru started at the genuine worry splayed across the other's face. He couldn't answer with the truth – _Well, maybe. _– and so said nothing. Tamaki continued, nearly pleading, "Please, I don't want you to change your mind. I want you to do what _you _want to do, not what Hikaru wants you to do. You should make decisions for yourself, don't you think?" Slowly, Kaoru nodded, receiving his cell phone back in return.

"Honey-senpai said that, too. But..." He started at his hands. "It's hard, after only making joint decisions with Hikaru for so long."

"That's why I'm here for you," Tamaki promised, taking Kaoru's hand again. "And not just me, either. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai and Haruhi, too – we're all here for you – and Hikaru – when you need us. Even Kyouya said he'd do his best to help, too, even though he's not very good at talking about emotions," he finished with a frustrated scowl. Kaoru laughed at the truth behind that statement. He wondered if that was why Kyouya took his brother out this evening, and how well that part of the conversation went.

"Thank you," he said then, twisting their fingers together. "Say... Tamaki," he tried, making his own decision; the name felt strange yet pleasant on his lips, "back there, when we were talking about love and I said you loved Haruhi and you said you loved me..." He forced the words out quickly, as they, too, felt strange. Tamaki peered at him curiously in expectation. "What about Kyouya-senpai?"

"Of course I love Kyouya!" Tamaki exclaimed proudly. "Mommy and daddy love each other the most."

To be honest, Kaoru wasn't the least bit surprised. He already knew he could never have competed with Kyouya. Kaoru smiled at the blonde's refreshing honesty. Still, he wondered at all these "love"s and whether they meant the same thing; but Tamaki probably didn't even know himself. They had promised to figure it out together, hadn't they?

When they arrived at Tamaki's house, he guided them upstairs to his bedroom, where they divested their outerwear. Tamaki offered Kaoru some pajamas, and they did the same with the other layers. Kaoru watched as Tamaki took off his incredibly comfy-looking, thick, yellow shirt and flung it in the direction of the hamper. Like a cat, he darted out and caught the shirt in mid-air. Instead of the pajama top, he slid that over his head, reveling in its lingering warmth. Tamaki didn't notice until he turned around, fully dressed once more, and caught Kaoru nuzzling the fabric.

"You want to wear that?" asked Tamaki, a little bit surprised yet flattered at the same time. Kaoru gave a small nod.

"It smells like you," he murmured, inhaling its smooth, warm scent further. Tamaki stepped over and wrapped him in another set of his sleeves, this time with arms included.

"So do I," he pointed out.

"Yeah, you do," agreed Kaoru, laughing quietly. Latching his arms around Tamaki's back as well, he pressed closer against his senior's body. His nose was at just the right height to nuzzle Tamaki's neck, breathing him in even more. Everything that was Tamaki was intoxicating.

Tamaki twitched at the tickle at his neck. Upon noticing, Kaoru gathered a smirk that Tamaki could feel pressing against his skin, and so was instantly fearful. Before he could retreat, however, there were the hands tickling his stomach. Soon, he managed to fight back, bringing out the childish laughter from Kaoru as well. It wasn't long before they were both screaming for mercy, and then collapsed on the floor in fits of laughter.

"I think those lattes had a little bit _too _much caffeine," commented Kaoru as he rested his head on Tamaki's chest after the crash. The other hummed in agreement.

"Did you have a good time tonight, though?"

"Yeah, I did. Thank you."

"Anytime!" Tamaki pushed them up into a sitting position. "We should get to sleep, don't you think? After all, 'early to bed and early to rise makes a man healthy, wealthy, and wise'!" Standing, he continued on the theme. "Also, a young man needs his beauty sleep. Thus, two good reasons to get to bed early."

"So one can be healthy, wealthy, wise, and beautiful?" clarified Kaoru, following the other to the bed at the other end of the room.

Tamaki nodded proudly. "Of course."

"Then, you don't have to worry." As Tamaki turned off the light, Kaoru climbed under the covers. "You've already got all those covered." In the dark, he could've sworn he saw a deep red streak the other's face.

"Look who's talking," Tamaki returned, joining him under the blankets. Kaoru felt arms that weren't Hikaru's, and yet still comforting in their own way, wrap around his waist. "I knew there was a reason I asked you to join the Host Club."

"Oh, and here I thought it was just because you had a thing for twincest."

"You're so mean, Kaoru..." whined Tamaki. Kaoru only chuckled and settled deeper into the curve of his senior's body. Obviously, Tamaki wasn't too offended, given by his eagerness to follow suit. "Oh, I almost forgot." Shifting, he lifted Kaoru's face up to meet his own in a kiss. "A goodnight kiss," he explained, grinning, upon pulling back.

"Do I only get one, Tamaki?" Kaoru put on his best pouty face. Pleasantly surprised, Tamaki offered him another.

Maybe the plan going awry wouldn't turn out so badly, after all. Maybe... maybe this was the perfecting timing for a plot change.


End file.
